I Knew You Were Trouble
by Marishka12
Summary: I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, till you put me down / based on the song and music video. Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! So this story is based on the music video to "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift, which is why the scenario and what happens is almost identical. The second part is different, but for these first few chapters, it'll remind you of the music video.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the music video, or even Victorious, as much as I'd like to :P**

….

After an extremely restless night's sleep, I finally brought myself to opening my eyes and looking around. I hoped that the night before was a dream. I hoped that if I just fell asleep the night before that I would wake up the next morning in my bed and everything would be perfect. That the last four months would go away. But it didn't. When I looked around, I realized I was in the same spot I was when I fell to the ground and somehow managed to fall in a restless, light sleep.

I was lying on the cold hard ground in the middle of nowhere…alone.

I managed to raise up and look all around me. I knew what happened the night before, but what about the last four months?

It took me a few moments for it all to come back to me. It's like my mind erased everything while I was sleeping. But suddenly, memories started to come back…

_"Josh, what are you doing?" I basically screamed out at him. "Are you trying to get us killed?" We were out driving around, just killing time before a party, but he was standing up in his seat while holding his arms out._

_ "Oh, relax, babe," he said like it was no big deal. "Nothing is going to happen."_

_ Sure enough, he was right. Seconds later, he got back in his seat and continued to drive. I let out a sigh of relief._

That was almost a month ago. He never cared about my safety or even his own for that matter.

_"Come at me," he said and held his arms out. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_ The huge, tough guy that Josh decided to pick on attacked him. I went to go try and break it up, but some random guy could tell that I didn't belong in the middle of it, so he pulled me back. I screamed out, "Let me go! That's my boyfriend! I have to stop him!"_

_ "Miss, you have no right to break this up!" he yelled at me. "It doesn't matter who you are! Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"_

_ I ignored him and watched Josh fight with this man twice his size and he was getting beat up very badly. "Josh, stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I managed to get away from the man who was holding me back and I ran to my boyfriend and this other guy and tried to pull them apart. The other guy was right. I was wrong to get in the middle of this. Just because I got in the middle, I ended up getting backhanded by Josh and a kick in the stomach from the guy he was fighting with. I don't think they intentionally did it, but everything was happening so fast they couldn't stop it._

_ I fell to the ground and the guy who originally had tried to hold me back ran to me and pulled me back, while Josh and this other guy continued to fight. "What did I just tell you?" this guy yelled and I guess as punishment, he slapped me hard across the face._

_ There was nothing else I could do except wait for the fight to end._

That was a week ago. I was just barely getting over the bruises on my face.

After walking around this place for what felt like a lifetime, I finally found my purse. I quickly dug through it and found what I was looking for. My phone. There was one person I knew I should call. One person who would always help me, no matter the situation. No matter the time of day. But after our fight two days before, I don't know if he'd even want to hear my voice.

_"I can take care of myself, just stay out of my life!" I screamed at Andre._

_ "Fine!" he screamed back and I turned to him, an angry expression on my face. "Don't listen to me! See if I care! Just don't come crying to me if he breaks your heart." He turned around and left._

_ "I don't intend on that happening!" I screamed and got in my car and went to Josh's house._

That was the last time I saw Andre.

I pushed all the bad thoughts out of my head and called him. I didn't care that it was 6:59 in the morning; I had no one else to turn to.

"Hello?" his groggy voice said on the other end.

I didn't think I would cry, but when I heard his voice, my eyes welled up in tears. And when I spoke, my voice shook. "Andre?"

"Tori?" he said confused. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I said shakily. "I'm…I'm so sorry for calling at this time, but…I have no one else, Andre. Please…" I let out a sob and it seemed like that released even more sobs. Before long, I was crying. I couldn't stop.

I heard some rustling around before Andre spoke again. "Tori, talk to me. What's going on? Are you okay?"

I managed to get out, "Far from it,"

"What happened?"

I sighed heavily, the sobs still coming through. "He…happened."

"What…what does that mean? Do you mean Josh?"

I flinched at hearing that name. But I still said, "Yes,"

"What did he do?"

I let out another sob. "What didn't he do, Andre? He took…everything from me. I have nothing…to live for anymore. He took it all away. And now I'm all alone. I have…I have no one. I'm so scared, Andre. I just…I can't…" I broke down and cried again.

"Where are you?" he asked suddenly. "I'm coming to get you."

"I…I don't know." I said. "He took me to a party last night, but…I don't know where it is."

"Where did he go?" he asked. "And wait…why are you calling me at seven in the morning? Oh, my God, what did he do to you?"

Andre had so many questions that I didn't know the answer to. "Andre…he…he left. Okay? Last night…was the final straw. I saw him…with another girl." The image of him making out with another girl on the dance floor flashed through my mind, causing a few more pieces of my already broken heart to break again. I fell to the ground. "I just…I didn't know what to do. And now…I just…I can't explain this feeling, Andre. He…he took everything from me. I don't even know…who I am anymore. What he did last night…was bad, don't get me wrong, but…everything else that happened…all the fights…all the sleepless nights at his house…when he took away my innocence…all the parties that were filled with drinkers and smokers…the drugs he made me try…everything. It's just…I don't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. For one, I was crying too hard and for two, the memories of it all were too much to handle. I don't know how I put up with his crap for four months.

"Listen to me, Tor, okay?" said Andre in a soothing voice. "It's gonna be okay and I'm going to help you. Now do you have any idea where you are? As soon as you tell me that, I will jump in my car and come get you."

I was still crying, but I collected myself enough to answer him. "I have…no clue, Andre. I really don't know." I looked around. "It's just an abandoned area. I just…I don't know, I'm sorry."

"What about any street signs? Anything that could pinpoint to your location?"

"No," I said. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Okay, let me think…" He was silent for a moment, thinking about what to do. I was breathing slow, ragged breathes. I just wanted to get out of this place. "Okay, I got it! Do you have PearCloud?"

"Yes, why?"

"I could track your phone through that." he said. "Just give me your email and password and I'll get in to see your exact location!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "You're a life saver, Andre. Thank you so much."

"No problem," he told me. "Okay, hold on; let me go get my laptop." It took him literally ten seconds to get back on the phone with me. He quickly to the PearCloud website and then asked for my email and password. I gave it to him in a heartbeat. Usually I didn't trust anyone with my passwords, but I couldn't care less at this point. Besides, this was Andre. I knew I could trust him.

After a few moments of silence, he finally said, "Okay, uh…I can't find the street name, but I do have the coordinates of where you're at. I'll just put that in my GPS; it looks like that'll be the easiest way to get to you."

I wanted to cry because of how amazing Andre was. "Andre, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'll always be here for you, girl, you know that." he said gently. "Just because we had a fight the other day doesn't change things. You're still my best girl and always will be."

"You're the best." I said shakily.

"Thanks, but so are you." He sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna head out now. Would you like for me to stay on the phone with you until I get there?"

"Yes, please," I said. "I don't wanna be alone with my thoughts right now."

"Okay, don't worry, you…"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Andre? Hello?" There was no one there. "Andre?" I pulled the phone away and the message that popped up made me want to cry: "battery too low to continue call."

"Of course," I muttered and then quickly sent Andre a text to let him know what happened. Just when I got his reply, my phone completely died. Great. Now I was officially all alone. Just what I needed at a time like this.

…..

I should have seen it coming. All the signs were there. I met Josh in April when an old friend of mine named Amber decided to call me up after we hadn't spoken in almost two years. She went to my old high school and when I transferred to Hollywood Arts, we completely lost contact even though we were still in the same city (LA is huge, but still). So the fact that she called me up that day was so strange, but I liked it. When we met up, it was just like old times. Nothing had changed.

Amber and I were just chatting and catching up on life when Josh walked up behind us. "What's going on, ladies?"

We both turned around. I smiled, thinking he was cute, but Amber crossed her arms and said, "What do you want, Josh?" Her voice was very cold towards him.

He backed up, holding up his hands. "Whoa, chill, girl. What's your deal?"

She laughed dryly. "Do you really want me to explain it? You ruined my sister's life!" Amber had a sister who was two years older than us. "Everything was going perfect for her, but then you came along and just ruined it!"

"Hey, I didn't ruin anything for Ally, okay? She's the one who left me."

"She left you because you're a jerk!" exclaimed Amber. "She's just barely getting her life back in order. How do you even live with yourself after what you did?"

"What did he do?" I whispered to Amber.

She slightly shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go," She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from this guy.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

"Leave. Her. Alone." said Amber in between clenched teeth.

"I just asked for her name; what's your problem?"

"I think I just–"

"Tori," I cut in. Josh flashed me a smile. "My name's Tori."

"Hello Tori," he said. "I'd shake your hand, but it looks like Amber here won't let you get even an inch closer to me."

I glanced at Amber and she was giving the "don't go there" look. "But at least I'm right here."

"I see that." He smiled at me again. "Can I have your number?"

I was about to say sure, but Amber cut in, "No and we're leaving now, bye!" She tightened her grip around my arm and we ran off.

But I stopped her. "Hey, hey, what's your deal?"

Amber looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Tori, do you really want to give your number to that guy? Don't you get it?" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Snap out of it, Tor! You're smarter than this! You're smarter than to go for a guy who is obviously bad news! He broke Ally's heart, don't you get that? You really want to go for him after knowing that? He's trouble."

I bit my lip and crossed my arms. After a moment of silence, I mumbled, "He doesn't seem so bad."

When I said those words, Amber became furious with me. We got into a fight right there and started arguing with each other. One part of my brain said, "Listen to Amber; she's your best friend! You know her better than this guy!" but another part of my brain was saying, "I want to get to know this guy." That's the part of my brain was most dominant.

Amber got so angry at me that she just ditched me there. I mumbled out, "Some friend you are," and I managed to catch up with Josh. "Hey, Josh!" I said, running up behind him.

He turned around. "Hi Tori."

I smiled. "Do you still want my number?"

He returned a smile. But that smile…it was a smile I'd never seen before. It was not a, "you're so pretty" smile or even "I want to get to know you" smile. It was a smile that said, "I'm trouble and now you're stuck."

And, boy was I stuck and as a result, the next four months turned into the worst four months of my entire life.

…

**What do you think? I know it's not exactly original since it goes along with the music video, but I'm basing it off of the music video. When I saw that video, I had the idea to make the same thing happen to Tori (I'm so evil omg lol).**

** Reviews are welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him. Yes, he spoke to me, but it was the vibe he gave off and the feeling that he gave me. That and the fact that Amber told me he broke her sister's heart. All of those things combined and I still wanted to go after him. What was wrong with me?

As our relationship grew, I could really tell that I was in trouble. His world moved too fast and burned too bright; I knew I didn't belong in it. I just…I guess I didn't pay any attention to it. All I saw when I looked at him was his amazing smile. Like how could there be any evil in that angel smile? And when he kissed me…oh, my God, his kisses were perfection. He really kissed me like he meant and it made me feel special. The tingly feeling in my stomach when we kissed is something that I can't even explain. The feeling I got when we did something dangerous or when…he made me do something dangerous. I can't explain it. I'd never had that feeling before and I don't think I could ever feel that way again. But then again…I don't know if I should. There were countless times that I could have easily died just by being around him and because the people he hung around and the things they got themselves into.

He changed me. He pulled me away from the people that I loved. When I introduced him to all of my friends, they immediately didn't like him. Andre especially hated him. Because Josh meant so much to me, I tried to ignore those looks that they gave him. And the warnings that all my friends gave me, even Jade, I simply ignored. They were right and I knew they were right. I guess…I don't know. I didn't want to believe that they were right. I must have thought that if I stayed in my own little bubble that their words would go away. And they did. For a while.

Amber was right. He was bad news. I should have listened to her. I don't know what happened to Ally when she was dating Josh, but if it was even half of what he did to me, then…I feel terrible for her. He broke my heart into a billion pieces and I wasn't sure if it could ever be mended.

The worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me.

Even though I had cried hard a lot that morning, when I collapsed to the cold hard ground again, I cried harder than I had ever cried before in my life. My sobs ripped through my chest and it was hard to breathe. My chest was aching and my stomach was burning and every inch of my body was throbbing.

I was officially broken.

I heard footsteps running up to me and I didn't even care enough to see who it was. But just seconds later, I felt someone brush my dirty and matted hair away from my face. I turned my head ever so slightly and although my vision was blurred, I could see that it was Andre sitting there. He pulled me to him and sat me down in his lap, hugging me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me while I continued to cry in his shoulder. I clutched the front of his shirt and snaked my other arm around his back, holding onto him for dear life. It had been a long time since I'd felt this safe.

Andre didn't say anything for a long time. He just rubbed his hands on my back in circular motions. When he finally did speak, he whispered, "Don't worry, baby, I got you. No one can get to you here."

"He…he just…he ruined me." I said in between sobs. "How could he…do that to me? I…I loved him…so much."

"He's a lowlife, Tori, and he doesn't deserve someone as special as you." said Andre. "In fact, he doesn't deserve anyone. He…he's…he's not worth it." I could tell that Andre had no clue what to say to make me feel better. There really wasn't anything to say, which is why we remained silent (apart from my heart-throbbing cries) for what seemed like forever. Andre just held me tightly the entire time.

After crying for what felt like hours, I slowly stopped because I was so exhausted. I took slow deep breathes with my head still against Andre's shoulder. I was about half asleep when Andre began to softly sing. "I'll give you my song, these words to you. Sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true. I don't have the world, can't give it to you, girl. But all that I can do…is give this song…to you."

I don't know if he was singing those words to me or just singing them in general, but whichever the case, they put me into a deep state of relaxation and in just seconds, I fell into a deep sleep.

….

My eyelids were heavy, but I still felt the need to open them just to know what my surroundings were. I half opened them and noticed that I was still with Andre and we were in his car. I was facing him and he was driving while I was lying flat out on the passenger side. I'm not sure why, but he looked very angry. I was actually kind of scared him. Why was he so angry? What did I do?

I moaned and rubbed my hand over my forehead. Andre heard me and his expression changed completely. "Hey pretty girl," he said gently. "Don't worry, we're like minutes away from my house. I'll get you inside and you can get some rest and even have a shower if you feel up to it."

I barely smiled. "Do I stink?"

"No, of course not; your hair is just really matted and tangled and your clothes are messy and all your makeup is smeared. I just think a shower will be very refreshing."

I didn't doubt that I looked rough. I nodded and then closed my eyes again, letting out a long sigh. I was still very sleepy.

I think I momentarily fell asleep just the few minutes to Andre's house. Once we reached his house, Andre woke me up. "Hey, Tor, we're here. Do you want me to carry you inside or can you walk?" He was already out of the car and on my side, talking to me on my level.

"Andre, I'm too weak to walk." I explained in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry, can you carry me?" I really was weak. I was starving, although I still wasn't in the mood for food, and I was just plain exhausted, physically and emotionally. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Of course I can," he said and easily picked me up. I rested my head against his shoulder, closed my eyes, and I swear I almost fell asleep again.

Once inside, Andre said, "I got her, she's fine."

"Thank God," said a second voice. It sounded like Beck. "Where was the place?"

"Like an hour away. I thought I was never going to get there, but I finally did."

"An hour?" asked Beck. "Golly, that's crazy…what was she like when you got to her?" I think they thought I was asleep. And I pretended to be. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes and speak.

"Beck, she was bawling her eyes out." he explained. "I've seen her cry a few times, but nothing compared to this. When I saw her lying on the ground there, I just…my heart broke for her. She…looked so broken. I can still remember the sound of her cries…"

"What did he do to her?" Beck whispered.

"All I know is that he was a major jerk to her and he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as her." If I wasn't so exhausted, I would have said aw. But I didn't react in anyway. I just kept my head against Andre's shoulder with my eyes closed.

"Yeah, obviously," responded Beck. "Well, my mom called like five minutes ago and I need to get going."

"Alright, I'll call you later to let you know how she's doing."

"Thanks," he said. "See ya later, man." There was a moment of silence, but then I felt a gentle pat on my head. "See ya, Tor," whispered Beck and then he walked away.

Andre walked more into his house and into his room. I felt him lay me down on his bed. As he was covering me up, I mumbled, "Andre?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked and got eye level with me.

I moaned. "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I'd never been treated this sweetly by a guy before. He was really making me feel like a princess. "I promise I won't leave you."

"Thank you," I whispered, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

…..

**Okay, who doesn't love Andre in this chapter?! He's a total sweetheart! Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next to last chapter! This story wasn't very long, but it wasn't intended to be long…just a short little story that I hope you all have enjoyed :)**

…..

Tori's POV

I was feeling very, very groggy. So sleepy. But the kind of sleepy when you're waking up. Not the kind of sleepy where you just wanna sleep forever. I don't know how long I'd been sleeping, but I had the feeling that it was time to get up.

I finally came to opening my eyes after maybe five minutes and I realized that I was still in Andre's room. I blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up. I began to hear some mindless chattering and I moved a little to see what it was. Andre had the TV on. I was about to call out his name, but before I could, I heard a voice: "Hey sleepy head,"

I turned over and saw Andre sitting up in his bed. He was smiling down at me. He reached over and rubbed my shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Really good. I feel so much better than I did." I yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh…" He grabbed his phone, checking the time. "Almost six hours and you were dead still the entire time. You were sleeping hard."

"Six hours?" I asked, sitting up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said with a smirk. "You were pretty exhausted."

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. "Oh, my gosh. What time is it?"

"A little after four,"

"Dang, my parents will probably want me home soon; they're probably worried sick." I mumbled. "But I don't wanna go." I could have called them, but my phone was still dead and I didn't feel like using another phone. I was too lazy.

"You can stay for as long as you'd like."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Do your parents mind that I'm here?"

"My parents and sister are out of town until tomorrow, but I called them an hour ago and told them what was going on, without going into full detail, and they said you could stay for as long as you'd like."

"Aww, that's so sweet of them." I said.

"Tor, you know my parents love you." he told me. "They'd let you stay even if they were here."

I nodded, but didn't say anything else. I simply raised up a little more and rested my head against Andre's shoulder and watched the TV with him. It was some old 80's show that I didn't know the plot to, but it was still a good distraction.

Twenty minutes later, I ended up taking a shower at Andre's house. I wasn't going to, but when I mentioned that I felt disgusting, Andre suggested that I take a shower. I didn't wanna intrude, but he said to not even give it a second thought. And I'm glad I had one. I washed all the dirt from my hair and all the crusted makeup from my face. I felt so refreshed afterwards.

Since the clothes I had been wearing were filthy, Andre gave me some of his clothes to wear: an oversized t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Both were huge on me, but it was still really comfortable.

Right before I got in the shower, since I hadn't eaten since the day before and the day was now already over half over, I was starving. So Andre ordered a pizza and as I was walking out of the bathroom, I noticed that the pizza had arrived like ten seconds before.

Usually when I eat pizza, I have two slices and maybe a third if I'm extra hungry. But that day, I had four full slices and even a couple bites off a fifth piece. When I put the fifth one down, I leaned back against the couch and sighed, closing my eyes. "That was amazing. Food makes everything better." I glanced at him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," said Andre with a smile. "You know what I love about you?"

"What's that?" I asked and smiled.

"You're not afraid to eat like a trucker in front of me."

That comment made me bust out laughing. "Oh, gosh, Andre…you make me sound like I should be two hundred pounds!"

"And yet you can't be over one ten." he commented.

I laughed again, but didn't say anything.

"You know, Tor…" I glanced at him. "You don't know how great it is to hear you laughing."

I smiled. "Aw, you're sweet."

"No, I'm serious…I'm dead serious here. When I walked up to you this morning, crumpled up on the ground bawling your eyes out–" I flinched thinking back to that. "I just…I can't explain the feeling in my chest. My heart ached for you, Tor." He reached out and tucked a few strands of wet hair behind my ear. "I hate what happened."

I sighed and looked down at my lap, twiddling my thumbs. "I'm so sorry, Andre. I should have listened to you. I should have…listened to Amber. She's the one who knew him the best and yet, I didn't even take in her words. I knew he was trouble when he walked in. It's…it's like the song I wrote before I even knew who Josh was, called 'Bad Boys.' It fits so perfectly with what happened."

"I'm not saying I told you so and I'm not going to, but…why did you decide to be with him even after you were warned?"

It took me a long time to answer that. "Truth be told…I don't know. I liked him and…" I shook my head. "Look, I'm sorry, but can we not talk about this? It's still too much and I know that when I get home, my parents will have a million questions for me and…I don't even know what I'm gonna tell them."

"I respect that, Tori." said Andre genuinely. "I'm not going to pressure you."

"Thank you," I leaned in and gave him a hug.

After another few minutes, Andre gave me a ride home. It occurred to me that once I got inside, besides my dad, Andre is the only guy in the world that I could trust with anything and with my life. He is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter of I Knew You Were Trouble! Hope everyone enjoyed this story, even though it wasn't very long…it was never intended to be very long anyway! It's actually longer than I originally planned, because my original idea is that it would be a one-shot, but I decided to split it up into 4 chapters :P**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.**

…

Tori's POV

I took two huge deep breathes and stepped up on the stage after hearing my name called. Everyone erupted in cheers and that made me feel good. And even though I saw the hundreds of faces staring back at me, I only focused on one. Andre. More than my friend, he was my boyfriend now. Two days after the deal with Josh (it didn't hurt to say his name anymore), Andre and I decided that we liked each other more than friends and we went from friends to boyfriend-girlfriend. He was the most amazing boyfriend I'd ever had and we didn't plan on breaking up anytime soon. I didn't tell him this, but I hoped we stayed together forever, got married, and started our own family. But that would be far off in the future.

Before I could explain what the song I was going to sing was about, the music started and I began to sing. I think after the first verse, most everyone knew what I was singing about. Well, my close friends anyway.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_ I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_ You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e_

_ I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that_

_ And when I fell hard, you took a step back_

_ Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_

_ And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_ And I realize the blame is on me_

_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been_

_ Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_ Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_ You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing_

_ Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_ A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_ And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-e_

_ He was long gone when he met me_

_ And I realize the joke is on me, hey!_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_ That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything, yeahhh_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Because of the emotion behind the song and what it meant to me, by the time I was finished singing it, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. For me, the hardest parts to sing, like the parts that got to me the most, were "Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground" and the part where I say he didn't love me or her or anyone or even anything.

I was also out of breath. As I caught my breath and wiped my cheeks dry, the crowd erupted in applause. I smiled, said, "Thanks" into the microphone, and then walked off stage. This was the first time I sang the song in front of more than just a few people and I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. The song is so personal to me that I almost picked another song to sing. But Andre persuaded me to sing it.

After sitting backstage for a few minutes, Andre walked up to me. "Congrats, baby, you killed it out there!" He got down on my level and kissed me.

"Thanks," I sighed. "But you don't think it was too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…" It would be hard to explain what I meant, so I just shook my head and said, "Never mind." I stood up and we hugged each other tightly. "I hope I did good."

"Are you kidding me?" he said when we pulled out of the hug. "Like I just said, you killed it out there! If you didn't notice, the audience was so getting into that song. It was perfect."

I nodded with a smile and looked at the ground. "It's just…that song is so hard to sing for me. It brings back so many of those scarred memories."

"I know it does, babe." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "But it's all over now. So to get your mind off this, how about we go enjoy the rest of the show?"

I smiled a real smile, thankful that he changed the subject, and nodded. "That sounds fantastic."

"Alright then," He grabbed my hand and we made our way back out to the crowd to enjoy the rest of the show. Andre will never know how lucky I am to have him in my life, as both my best friend and my boyfriend.


End file.
